Misaka Mikoto
Misaka Mikoto'' (御坂 美琴 Misaka Mikoto?)'' (born May 2) is one of the main heroines in Toaru Majutsu no Index and the main protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Introduced in the first volume of the light novels, her role in the story was later expanded in the third volume as well as the release of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga, making her the main heroine of the science side and the second main heroine of the series. She is the third ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City, and has been nicknamed Railgun due to her signature move. Kamijou Touma coined the nickname''' Biri-Biri'' (ビリビリ?)'' (a Japanese onomatopoeia imitating the sound of electricity), while in the English dub she is referred to as "Bug Zapper" (or more usually, simply "Zapper"), and whenever the two meet, he usually calls her that, even after his amnesia. Background Mikoto is the daughter of Misaka Tabigake and Misaka Misuzu. She entered Academy City in elementary age, and distinguished herself as a child prodigy, initially starting out as a Level 1 and climbing her way up to a Level 5 esper. This made her a perfect candidate for the Sisters Project, which held the intent of cloning her for military use. Mikoto willingly gave a DNA sample to the researchers of the project after being told that it would help people who suffer from muscular dystrophy, a fatal disease. She later enrolls in Tokiwadai Middle School at the age of 12, and soon becomes a Level 5. In her first year, she lost a 10,000 yen bill due to A Certain Vending Machine, probably explaining her propensity for kicking it. In one fateful event, she saved her future friend Shirai Kuroko from a robber by using her 'Railgun' ability. Kuroko eventually enrolled at Tokiwadai as well and gained great affection for Mikoto. Mikoto later became roommates with Kuroko in Room 208 - despite Kuroko being her junior - after Kuroko 'legally' removes Mikoto's previous roommate who was supposedly ill-natured towards Mikoto. Being a Level 5 esper as well as a student with consistently high grades, Mikoto is known as Tokiwadai's Ace. Personality & Character To most people, she is considered a 'proper lady' (referred as ojou-sama or お嬢様). In reality, she's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight violent boyish tendencies (or masculine since she wears boxers and an undershirt) and insecurities, a fact few people know of. Despite this, she is friendly and easygoing, and Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari comment on how they are shocked to find that, compared to other Level 5's, she doesn't look down on lower-level espers at all. This probably is because she was originally a level 1 esper, and became a Level 5 esper through hard work. She often shows an incredibly immature and selfish side and displays heavy tsundere tendencies when her crush, Touma, insults her. To add to this childishness, she is inclined towards cute things, most specifically, Gekota and Kill Bear merchandise. She likes frog merchandise, but only if it features Gekota. When she realizes that a stuffed animal another person is carrying is just a regular frog, she immediately loses all of her interest in the stuffed animal. She has a very irrational and unexplained fear of bugs, as shown in episode 6 of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. She can also be slightly hypocritical at times, getting angry at Touma for not calling her by her name despite never once calling him by his. While generally amicable and humble, Misaka is highly individualistic. She often prefers to be solitary and dislikes the idea of being restricted by rules and duties such as those of Judgement and Anti-Skill. She wishes to avoid endangering other people and relies on her powers to try to solve problems on her own, frequently despite her better judgment. She has a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her frequent involvement in the crime-fighting body, Judgment, and her resolve is unshakable. This is shown when she was willing to lose in a fight against Accelerator on the first move, just to prove the Sisters Project was wrong and save the remaining 9969 sisters (Tree Diagram predicted that she would die in the 185th move). She secretly likes cute things, especially Gekota (a popular frog mascot), and is easily embarrassed. She often goes to Green Mart to read manga for free in her spare time on Mondays and Wednesdays and goes to the bookstore on the 10th of each month3. She's also good at playing the violin and teaches Uiharu Kazari how to play in Volume 12 of the Light Novel. Furthermore, according to Shirai Kuroko, Mikoto naturally acts as a leader and becomes the center of attention by everyone, yet she cannot mingle with those people regardless of being the center. She states that Mikoto is at the top and defeats her enemies, but she cannot avoid making more enemies at the same time. Moreover, she states that the most important to Onee-sama is someone she can feel on the same level as her. Mikoto is known for being very intelligent, only natural as she is in Tokiwadai Middle School, a school that is meant to create world-leading talents and thus deals with a very advanced curriculum. Furthermore, she has been shown to be capable of solving problems intended for Kamijou Touma who courses a school rank higher than her, though it should be noted that Kamijou's school doesn't pursue the same academic excellence that Tokiwadai does. It was shown that Mikoto had intended to take the trial enrollment into Touma's school during the Ichihanaran Festival, which further showed her interest in Touma, though this came to naught as she was interrupted by Shokuhou Misaki. As of December of the current year, following the encounter with the High Priest and a glimpse at what Touma had been facing, Mikoto's pride has been considerably damaged, seeing how far behind she was and feeling she was nothing but a burden to him. At the same time, she is desperate to catch up with Touma and be able to stand on the same stage as him so she could tell him her feelings. Chronology To Aru Michi no Imagine Breaker {TBA} Powers & Abilities The Railgun Mikoto's power is known as the .Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 09 Chapter 1 Part 3 She chose the ability name herself, naming it after her famous finishing move.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 15 Chapter 2 Part 10 Her ability belongs to a type of esper powers known as : those who can generate and manipulate electricity. Mikoto is the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City. Her maximum output is known to be 1 billion volts. She has also demonstrated enough skill and battle knowledge to fight head-on with powerful beings such as a Saint like Brunhild Eiktobel. * : Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity. Her Railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She has hinted she can fire multiple coins at once creating a Rail-Shotgun, however this has never been seen. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Episode 01Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 001 ** : With some help from Misaki's ability to manipulate liquids and the power of the Anti-Art Attachment, Mikoto was able to produce a version of her Railgun that no longer has a speed limit nor distance limit.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 18 Chapter 3 Part 16 In the novel, it was stated to have an "endlessly frightening destructive power" which later on mercilessly destroyed the Windowless Building. * : Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Prologue *'Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse': Mikoto can create magnetic pulses that target the organs.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 5 *'Lightning Strike': Mikoto can call down real lightning using her ability regardless of the season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause a city-wide blackout.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 PrologueToaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 007 She is also capable of calling down massive thunderclouds with multiple lightning strikes occurring from within.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 095 *'Electromagnetism': Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. She can also use electromagnetism to interfere with radar, and radar-based weapons liked guided missiles.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 22 Between the Lines 6 She can use it to manipulate metal tools or weapons held by the enemy, interfering or completely stopping their attacks.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 06 Chapter 7 Part 7 She can also magnetize them so that all sorts of iron objects will attach to them, increasing their weight.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 06 Chapter 7 Part 14 Her power and control over electromagnetism is enough to be able to temporarily support several uprooted and pilled up buildings while preventing the structures and their occupants from being crushed.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2 Part 3 She is also capable of manipulating electromagnetic waves, such as microwaves, and diverting them.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2 Part 5 * Iron Sand Manipulation: 'Mikoto can use electromagnetism to manipulate iron sand which vibrates ten times stronger than a chainsaw. She can use it to create long hands or small "tornadoes" around an enemy to attack them,Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 024 to create a large iron sand wave much like a tsunami, to create several hundred drills that have electricity running through them to pierce the enemy,Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare she can spread it around the ground to follow an enemy that moves at supersonic speeds or use it to create a storm of killer needles that surround the opponent for a 360 degree attack. ** or : Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 5Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 003 She can create multiple iron sand whips to allow her to attack from several directions at the same time, described as being similar to an octopus' tentacles or a spider's legs.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 16 Part 2 ** Iron Sand Puppet: During her battle with Kuriba Ryouko's doppelganger, Mikoto used her ability to create a gigantic puppet out of dust and iron sand to match the doppelganger's own gigantic puppet. This puppet is somewhat fragile due to the small parts making up its body, but it can regenerate and change forms. Additionally, the iron sand can infiltrate wounds inflicted to its enemy and cut it from within. The vibrating iron sand particles inside the puppet rub together and build up electricity, making the puppet dangerous to touch and can be used to fire an iron sand bullet, which penetrated the armor of the doppelganger's giant puppet and caused massive damage to it.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 092 * Plasma Creation: Mikoto is able to create plasma to distract the enemy's eyes by ionizing empty cans. * Electric Cage: Mikoto can combine her electricity and iron sand to create a large cage to trap an enemy. First, Mikoto creates several hundred iron sand balls around her, which spread around the area before dividing into smaller spinning balls. The balls then start emitting bluish sparks as Mikoto uses them to conduct electricity to cover the gaps between the iron sand balls, forming the cage. Mikoto can freely control the size and shape of this cage, and can repair it and reform it in case it's damaged by controlling iron sand. * Cracking/Hacking: Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like to steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 05 Chapter 2 Part 11Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 019 Furthermore, it is revealed in Volume 7 of New Testament that she can even use her power to take control of cars.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 07 Chapter 3 Part 10 * Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers: As an electromaster, Mikoto is of course able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electromasters are unable to do with their limited power.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 03 Chapter 1 Part 3Toaru Majutsu no Index Manga Chapter 012Toaru Majutsu no Index Episode 10 * Flight : Using formulas similar to those she is using for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomized water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor forming it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS: Liberal Arts City * Telepathic Immunity: Mikoto has been shown to be immune to the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM Diffusion Field.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga Chapter 041 * Radar Sense: Mikoto can sense and release electromagnetic waves around her to enable her to see the image of the room three-dimensionally without the use of her sight, giving her no blind spots. * '''Control of nerves and muscles: '''Perhaps a reference to her powers being applied to help those with muscular dystrophy. Mikoto is shown to be able to use her powers to take control of her muscles and nerves when they have been rendered ineffective through the use of drugs. The cost of this however is that she requires to constantly use her powers on her body, making her a walking stun gun.Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S Episode 23 Category:Female Category:Level 5s Category:Academy City Residents Category:Science Side Characters Category:Electromasters Category:Espers Category:Tokiwadi Middle School Students